


That Which Belongs To You

by bottombitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Mipha has a fetish that she wants to try out, and Link is more than happy to help. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	That Which Belongs To You

Link rubbed at the back of his head, looking down at Mipha with an expression that asked 'Are you sure you really want to do this?'

As she looked back up at him, she gave a bright smile and nodded. "Go ahead! Please. Don't let me distract you," she told him, before pushing a large bowl towards him. Even in private as they were, Link felt weird to be in such a situation. As he understood, Mipha wanted him to piss into it. ...he wasn't sure what came after that, but he knew that it would be kinky. That smile that she looked up at him with—the same smile that had stolen his heart—made it hard for him to give her anything other than an enthusiastic yes, but all the same, he struggled, feeling as if doing such a thing would look silly, or the embarrassment would be too much for him.

He rubbed at the back of his head again, a blush forming on his cheeks as he held his soft cock in his hand, standing there awkwardly.

Mipha raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled a little wider. "Do you need some extra encouragement?" she asked him, then shuffled a little closer, having to lean over the bowl in order to do so. She reached out with her hand to gently wrap her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock before moving her other hand up to wrap around it. Soft, she could just about get the entire shaft in her hand, but it didn't take long for him to begin growing hard once he was held within her touch, his breathing beginning to quicken.

She began to stroke him slowly, even leaned over to give the head of his growing cock a soft kiss. Her tongue flicked against the head, then rolled around it while she looked up towards his gaze, meeting his gaze down with her own up, and when she took his cock into her mouth a moment later, she smiled around him. His hand moved down, settled against the back of her head, and he could feel his worries melting away as she sucked his cock, moving further down onto the shaft with each passing moment. She was careful with him, gentle motions that made clear just how much affection she held for him, and she didn't pull back until she had been all the way down to the base of his cock at least twice, as eager as ever to please him.

It was one of the things that he liked most about her. ...well, amongst some of her other assets. She was always so eager to see him happy, and for his part, he wanted to see her happy, too. Even though he was hard, he managed to aim himself down towards the bowl, relaxing his bladder as best he could. It was a struggle to actually get a flow going given just how erect that blowjob had gotten him, but he managed. Mipha managed to pull away just in time to not get caught by the stream that followed, and she instead watched closely as the bowl began to fill.

His urine stream shone in the evening light, and it took all of the restraint that she had to not lean forward and have a taste of his piss right there and then. It splashed against the bowl, and inch-by-inch the bowl filled up. It was a large bowl, and, seemingly, Link had a large bladder to match. It took over an entire minute of continuous pissing for his bladder to finally empty, and when he did, rather than examine the now piss-filled bowl, Mipha made sure to lean over and give kiss cock a kiss in thanks for the piss that he had provided her with. She made sure to look up at his eyes again as she did, but her reasons weren't entirely selfless. She lapped against the head, licking it clean of the taste of urine, then finally pulled back to examine the bowl, her heart pounding within her chest. She couldn't believe that she was about to do such a depraved thing, and yet.

Sliding back, she moved onto all fours, placing her head close to the bowl. There was enough inside the bowl that it was almost full, so if she were to just dunk her head in there the way that she wanted to, she'd cause some to spill over onto the floor beside them; she didn't want to risk doing that. Instead, Mipha pressed her lips right against the surface, feeling the warmth surround her lips, then began to slowly suckle at the bowl's contents. The taste of his piss, a taste that she had only gotten a hint of when she had licked his cock, filled her senses. It was a strong, bitter taste that was unmistakably urine, and yet there was a familiar hint to it, simply because it was from him. All the same, despite the heavy salt content and the not-entirely-peachy taste, she managed to drink it down, hoping that he was watching her as she did.

She continued to slurp the urine down, softly moaning to herself as she did—it tasted amazing, to her. The warmth slid down her throat and settled in her stomach. She didn't want to drink down the entire contents of the bowl, though, so once it was about a quarter of the way down, she pulled back, then looked up towards Link.

"Well, I won't ask you to kiss me," she muttered, holding back a bright smile. "But I can think of something else you could do," she muttered, then gestured behind her. Link cautiously made his way around her, his cock harder than it had any right to be. He stopped at her side, then moved down onto his knees, at which point she reached up with one of her hands, then placed it against the back of her head.

"The thing... about this is... although I really like your pee and want to be able to set my head inside it for a short while, I... don't know if I would be able to. I worry that perhaps it would be too much. ...but I do want to do it, so, could you... hold me down there?" she asked, looking up at him. "It's not as if you have to worry about be drowning; I'm sure the water content inside your pee is high enough for me to be able to get what I need to breathe from it, but—" She felt as if she was rambling, and her heart was beating so fast that she was having trouble speaking. "Please, just make me breathe your piss!"

Link was many things, but judgemental wasn't one of them. If anything, it turned him on to see his lover acting in such a way. Sinking his hand further into her hair, he gave a gentle push down to let her know that it was time for her to get into position—the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, after all. She got into position the moment after, then prepared herself for her head to be dunked, one of her hands reaching down between her legs so that she could masturbate as she was forced into the urine again.

When he did dunk her, he made sure to do it with enough power for her to make a light splash, and the piss almost ran over the edges of the bowl, but it came crashing back down again, the level slowly rising as her head sank further into the bowl's contents. As her ears sank beneath the urine, Mipha could no longer hear the outside world, no longer see, smell or hear anything other than his piss; it was liberating and damning all at the same time because it felt so good that she knew for sure that she would want to replicate it as often as possible.

As she stayed down there, she began to gargle the urine, not because she needed to breathe but because she thought that it would look arousing to her boyfriend, and right she was. As his own heart thumped madly in his chest, Link shifted around behind her, then laid his cock between the cheeks of her ass, having to lean right over her in order to keep her head dunked in the pee, but her smaller frame made that a much easier task than it would have been for a taller girl.

Reaching down with his other hand, he grabbed his own cock by the base and lined himself up with her opening, sighing softly to himself while he used the tip to spread open the lips of her snatch. As her puffy labia spread for him, he suddenly jerked his hips forward, burying a solid couple of inches of his shaft inside her. The moan that she gave bubbled his urine around her head; it brought a grin to his lips, and his cock twitched inside her, then he buried himself deeper. Another inch at first, and then another, and then she finished the job for him, backing her hips up against his to take the entirety of his thick shaft inside herself with an eager moan, pulling her head out of his piss as she did.

But he had her right back down there, and from the way that her pussy quivered around his cock, she must have enjoyed being used in such a way. All the same, she began bouncing back against his cock, eager to take him all the way down to the base again, but in the interest of not pulling her head out from his piss, she made sure to pull forward before pushing back again. Link let her do most of the work, to begin with, but it didn't take long for the gentle massaging of her pussy to become too much for him; he began returning hard thrusts, burying himself as deep as he could into his girlfriend each time.

A Hylian woman would have drowned by now, but Mipha was still going strong, her tight pussy continuing to grip and squeeze at his member as her orgasm drew nearer and nearer. Link wasn't sure whether she could breathe as normal under there, whether it was simply harder for her to breathe, or whether she could simply hold her breath far longer than a human could, but so far he had been keeping an eye on her to make sure that if she looked as if she was having real trouble, he would be able to yank her back and make sure that no harm came to her.

He did have a breaking point, though, and it didn't take him much longer to get there. With the hand on the back of her head, he forced her deeper against the pool of urine, then began to hammer away at her behind as if his life depended on it. Moaning out into the piss, Mipha neared an orgasm of her own, and in a desperate attempt to get there she began to guzzle down the piss in the bowl, its level sinking bit by bit while Link continued to use her roughly.

Eventually, she managed to reach the climax that she had been chasing, and as she screamed out in pleasure, no longer able to drink the piss in the bowl, Link pulled her head up, letting the urine drip from her face as her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled back, pure pleasure in her expression. She was as needy as could be, and he gave her everything he had, right up until the moment that her orgasm subsided. He then pulled out of her and made his way around to the other side of the bowl.

As she sat there, huffing, she slowly sat up, huffing through the remnants of such an intense orgasm. "That was... the best thing I've ever done. Such an intense orgasm, I..." As she looked down, she couldn't help noticing that he was still hard. As a flush rose on her cheeks, she quickly pushed the bowl of piss out of the way, then sank down on her stomach again as she drew close to him. Her hand rose up, wrapped around the base of his shaft and she leaned up to give the tip a soft kiss, and then another. His hand moved to the back of her piss-soaked head, and after a third kiss, she stopped trying to hold herself back.s

She pulled Link's member into the mouth that had just been filled with piss for the last few minutes, working her tongue against the underside of his member while she made her way down towards the base. She must have reeked of piss, but he smelled amazing to her despite it, with his natural musk able to fight past the scent of his piss on her to fuel her arousal even after she had already experienced her first climax.

Her hands moved to his hips, and with that grip on him, she forced herself all the way down to the base of his cock, then held herself there, nose pressed right up against his crotch while she sniffed at his scent. And then, reaching over, she grabbed the bowl of piss. While she held his entire cock inside her throat, she threw the caution that she had been holding earlier to the wind and began to pour that piss onto herself, over her face and hair, into her gills... able to breathe through some of his piss, she could hold herself at the base of his shaft even longer, but even that wasn't enough to bring him to the orgasm that she craved.

Moving her hands down to his balls, she began to softly massage them as she bobbed her head on his cock, her mouth open wide while she effectively fucked her throat for him, the soft 'glk, glk, glk' sounds that would usually accompany such rough treatment leaving her throat over and over again. It was oddly liberating to use herself in such a way for him, to know that she could bring him such intense pleasure—an intense pleasure that was subtle at the best of times with Link; it only showed on his face, and in the way that his cock throbbed inside her throat. When his orgasm did finally come, he sank his hand further into her hair and then forced her down to the base again, holding her there while his cum fired straight down her throat to join his piss inside her stomach.

She was more than happy to receive such a gift, but pulled back from his cock a moment later, giving the head of his cock a soft lick to appreciate the taste of his cum; it was a part of him, after all. When she had pulled back entirely, she sat up, then fell back, laying against the floor, exhausted. As Link looked around, he recognised that the two of them should probably clean up sooner rather than later, but before he knew it he was being pulled down to join his lover on the ground, and her arms soon wrapped around him.

"You're always comfy," she told him, pressing a kiss against his bare chest. "I'm sorry that I made such a mess. Your floor was so nice, too... still, we can clean it up in the morning, can't we? If it riles us up enough to do so... perhaps we could go for round two?" she asked, looking up at him with a smirk.

Link didn't give a verbal response, but she knew from the look on his face and the small noise that he made that, while embarrassed, he wasn't saying 'no'.


End file.
